Nixan
Nixan is a Nui-Matoran and a character in Repicheep - Toa of Irony's Tales of the Nui-Matoran. Biography Nixan was one of many Matoran kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Makuta for their Nui-Matoran project. After being put through a number of experiments, Nixan emerged as one of roughly twenty surviving Matoran who were brainwashed and sent to be cared for and trained by various Makuta. In the wake of a Nui-Matoran killing his guardian, a message was sent for all the Nui-Matoran to be put to death. However, when Nixan was attacked, his mental restraints were broken, and he managed to use his powers to escape. Nixan eventually settled in the Vonatii village of Umai where he became roomates with the Vonatii Krenshar. He eventually became a jeweler and put his powers to good use by collecting gems and metals from the canyons near the village. He and Krenshar kept his skills a secret, so as to preserve their advantage. Eventually, Kyueni and Taluu managed to find him and tried to persuade Nixan to join them as they searched for more Nui-Matoran. Nixan became angry at the thought, having tried for nearly ten years to forget about what he had been through. The next day, as Kyueni and Taluu were preparing to leave, he apologized to them and bid them good luck on their quest, but still declined to accompany them. After they left, Nixan went for a run in the canyon to try to sort out his thoughts, wondering if he should have heeded their advice. While out in the canyon, he was sent a mental message by Kyueni begging for his help. At that moment, he decided to listen to something besides his own desires and do the right thing. He rushed to defend the two females, who were under attack by the Skakdi Kreba, and was joined by Krenshar, who demonstrated his ability to use Great Masks. After defeating Kreba, the quartet decided to continue on the females' quest. Kreba decided to join them, stating that given the circumstances, it was in his best interest. Nixan agreed, pointing out his usefulness, and the five then departed, heading for Aleris, where Kyueni said she could detect other Nui-Matoran. Powers Nixan was granted incredible reflexes and agility by the Makuta. He has the capability to leap many times his own height and can move much faster by jumping than by running, though it can be tiring. As a Po-Matoran, he is naturally stronger than most other Matoran, and he has also shown great prowess in hand-to-hand combat. Biography Since escaping from his Makuta guardian, Nixan has actively tried to supress his memories of his ordial during the Nui-Matoran project. He harbors a hatred for the Makuta, but seemed perfectly alright with accepting Kreba, suggesting his hatred is only directed at the species and not the organization. However, after deciding to use his powers to help others, he had proven a valuable teammate and friend. Appearances *When Memory Knocks Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes Category:Nui-Matoran